365 Ways to Make You Love Me
by DeidaraDear
Summary: Klaus offers Caroline an interesting proposition; if she agrees to travel with him for a year, he will let Tyler be free. And though Caroline hates it at first, she begins to see that the beast isn't so bad after all. Klaus/Caroline, Caroline/Tyler
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I have been getting requests to continue my one-shot The Hybrid's Choise so...ta-da! Thank you guys so much for inspiring me! Now the first chapter is very short, but I promise that the rest of them will be longer. Now, I really hope you enjoy and please review; I need opinions for what direction to go with this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals**

**Chapter 1: **

Klaus' POV

Klaus Mikealson was not usually the type to negotiate or allow others to get under his skin; but the blonde standing before him with her hands on her hips was making it extremely difficult not to resort to such childish means. He blew a big lungful of air slowly out through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself and forced a pleasant look to play over his handsome features.

"That is the offer, my dear; take it or leave it," he demanded, his voice gruff and raspy, with an accent that most girls swooned over; but not her. Not Caroline Forbes, whose mouth was currently pinched in agitation. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her slender, pale arms over her chest.

"If this is the only way to free Tyler, then fine," she growled as she began to walk towards Klaus' sleek black BMW. He smiled and unlocked the doors. Caroline flung herself inside and slammed the door closed, Klaus getting into the driver's seat.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked politely in an attempt to be amiable; after all, they were going to spend a year together.

"I don't care where I go, as long as it isn't with you," Caroline mumbled angrily. Laughter bubbled in Klaus' throat, but he forced it down and replaced it with a look of anger.

"I hope you realize that we have a whole year ahead of us; now, we can either make it pleasant or I can promise you that this time together will be hell."

Her blue-green eyes widened and a small squeak escaped her bow-shaped lips. The all-too familiar pleasure of instilling fear washed over him and he reveled in it. Klaus lived for the last look of fear and pain in a person's eyes before he ended them. It filled him with a sense of pride; he was a true beast.

And he loved it.

"O-okay," she managed to reply. Klaus flashed her a wicked grin and pulled out into the relatively slow Mystic Falls traffic.

"Why don't we just…drive. And see where we end up," Klaus suggested as he saw the look of clueless contemplation on his passenger's face.

He glanced over to Caroline, who just stared straight ahead. The sun shone brightly in the clear sky and made her skin and hair glow. Her lips opened partly and she uttered a single phrase. "Whatever you want."

A devilish grin spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the promised chapter two. I wanted to show how Caroline is already battling feelings for Klaus since before they began travelling. Though, she says she will not let herself fall for him. But fear not, dear Klaronline shippers; I will not leave out plenty of romance between our favorite couple! Enjoy and please review; I love hearing from you.**

Caroline had fallen asleep after the first hour of awkward silence that she and Klaus spent together. Though she wasn't very comfortable, she managed to get a little bit of sleep. Her thoughts kept bouncing through her head and keeping her from falling into the happy abyss of actual rest. Caroline hated and dreaded the year she was now forced to endure with the hybrid currently driving down a highway at about ten miles over the speed limit. But, she wanted to save Tyler. She imagined the warmth of his skin against hers, the familiar feel of his muscles and lips against her own. Caroline felt a blush rising to her cheeks and prayed Klaus wouldn't notice.

"Where are we heading?" she asked as she began to stretch and wake herself up. Klaus glanced at her with an impish grin.

"We're on Route 11, heading to New Orleans," Klaus replied without emotion. "But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to stop for the night. It's been a while and I need a break from driving."

"Well, I could drive," Caroline offered, eager to get anywhere that wasn't alone with Klaus. "I just slept, so I'll be fine for a while."

Klaus smirked mischievously. "There is no way that I would let you get behind the wheel of this car." She could see that he was attempting to be amiable, which in any other circumstance she would have done the same. But he was forcing her to spend time with him-and frankly-that was no way to win a girl over.

Caroline knew that Klaus had a thing for her for a long time, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't considered him as possible boyfriend material. He had his tender moments, times when he had made Caroline absolutely melt and want more than anything to be his forever. But he was also a vicious monster who would do anything to be the one that everybody feared and respected. That was the part of him that she couldn't overlook; he had killed and tortured so many innocent people for her to think of him that way anymore.

She huffed and flung herself forward. "Have it your way. So where are we stopping."

Klaus suddenly stopped the car in front of a small, dismal building that a dingy sign dubbed the Starlight Motel. Caroline groaned and imagined how bad it must look inside. "Are you kidding me? Please tell me you're not serious."

A low, raspy chuckle escaped Klaus' throat and he unlocked the car doors. "Oh, I'm serious, love. After all, I believe that you said that I could do "whatever I want."" He made air quotes to further his point and that only annoyed Caroline more.

"I only meant that I didn't care where we went. I at least want a nice place to sleep, not some seedy motel people probably come to shack up in!" her words had grown to full on shrieking by the end of the sentence.

"Relax, Caroline," the hybrid said calmly, grabbing both of his shoulders with his hands. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Not with me around." The look in Klaus' eyes caught Caroline off guard. She could see how serious he was about harming anybody beyond recognition if they so much as lay a finger on her. Her words got choked in her throat, so she just nodded and began to follow him across the lot to the front door of the building.

The inside was dim and seemed like the seedy place she had imagined it to be. Dim lighting revealed a few threadbare couches, tables with old magazines for the waiting customers, though she couldn't imagine anybody having to wait to check in, and a reception Klaus was currently standing at. The woman was a frail old thing with cat-eye glasses and a hooked nose. She gave Caroline and Klaus each a room key that said 415 and she thought her heart was going to stop right then and there.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but we are not sharing-,"

"Yes we are," Klaus interjected before grabbing Caroline's wrist and dragging her towards the stairs.

"You better have gotten a room with two beds, or you're sleeping on the floor, you bastard," she hissed as she stomped up the flight of stairs. Once there were no humans in sight, she ran to the room with vampire speed and unlocked the door with the key. It was plain and dingy, but it wasn't exactly dirty.

Klaus grabbed both of Caroline's wrists tightly and pushed her against the off-white wall. Caroline's breathing quickened and her heart beat furiously against her chest. "You know, I can actually be pleasant. But you make it so bloody difficult. Why is that?"

"I-I can't do this, Klaus!" Caroline screamed. "Let me go!" She thrashed around, but he had her pinned.

"Answer the question and I will let you go," he replied with an irritating smirk that she had an irresistible urge to smack off his face, which was inches from her own. She could feel his breaths against her face. It smelled of cinnamon, she noted.

"Because I'm here against my will, Klaus," she said through gritted teeth. "How can you expect me to be ok with all of this?!" she screamed. Anger and another emotion, something that itched just under her skin and made her feel like her entire body was on fire, mingled within her. She turned her head away from him and tried to calm herself. He slowly pulled away and stepped a few feet from her.

Caroline sat, feet frozen to her spot, for a long moment before she began to walk over to her bed and crawl into the covers. They were stiff and a little rough, but not unbearably so. She let out a long breath and let her limbs and appendages stretch out. She reveled in that glorious feeling as long as she could before Klaus broke the tense silence.

"Care?"

Caroline groaned. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere. Somewhere that I have called home since the eighteenth century."

Against every fiber of her being, her curiosity was piqued. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. And I will make you see that I can be a good person."

Caroline turned on her side to face Klaus' bed. "And how are you going to do that?" she asked, knowing it was impossible to erase all the terrible things he had done to people she loved from her mind. Already, the memories came flashing in her head like a sick slide show. Klaus turned to face her and smirked.

"Oh, I can be quite charming when I want to be, and you know it," he replied coyly.

"Good night, Klaus," Caroline chuckled and turned away from him, willing the blush not to rise to her cheeks.

~oOo~

The next morning, Caroline woke just as she sun was beginning to rise, the light filtering through the thin curtains of the hotel room. She got to her feet and stretched her arms over her head, the pulling of her muscles causing a contented sigh to escape her lips.

"I could get used to this," a familiar accent mumbled, voice coarse and low from sleep. Caroline threw her arms down and spun around, setting her jaw. Klaus just leaned back on his elbows, smirking sleepily at her, eyes half-open. She huffed and stomped over to her bag, beginning to paw through it to find an outfit to wear that day. She chose a simple light pink button down, black shorts, and her mid-calf black Doc Martin boots. She went into the bathroom to change and did so quickly. Caroline ran her fingers through her golden blonde waves and twisted her face in disgust as she found the room's lighting was absolutely horrid.

The blonde sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long moment. Her cheeks were rosy from a lingering blush and she wished it would go away. There was no way she was going to let herself become more involved with Klaus than she already was forced to be. She repeated that as a mantra of sorts for a long time before she finally stepped back into the bedroom. Klaus was in a black button down, black jeans, and black loafers. He gave her an approving once-over and grabbed his bags from the floor.

"I'll get us checked out. Are you hungry?"

Caroline was then painfully aware of the throbbing in her gums and the burning in her throat that signified her hunger. It was like a power that loomed over her, and though she was working on managing it the best she could, it was something she would have to deal with forever. "I won't drink human blood, Klaus," she stated firmly. "I have a few blood bags in the backpack you told me to pack, but I need more."

Klaus stood in the open doorframe, the cool late summer breeze blowing into the room. The sun was turning the sky a light, bright yellow. A few puffy clouds grazed the sky. "You know, its better straight from the vein."

"I don't want to be a monster," Caroline said. Klaus parted lips, but didn't say anything. His eyes darkened and he turned away slowly. He walked away, slamming the door behind him. A knot of regret began to form in Caroline's chest. She knew she had hurt Klaus with that last comment. He drank from the vein, like a proper vampire should. But Caroline cared too much for the human race to contribute to the death toll. So she stole blood from blood banks and made sure to keep herself in check. It was a constant struggle. She grabbed her backpack and flung it over her shoulder as she made her way towards the door.

Klaus returned a few minutes later, a…pained look on his face, like a puppy who'd just been scolded. He unlocked the car door and slipped inside without a word. Caroline got in after him, a sinking feeling overtaking her. As she did, she glanced over at Klaus.

There was a speck of dark red blood, almost invisible in the morning light, on the collar of his shirt.


End file.
